Laughing
by Mad about Skittles
Summary: I saw her spin around, and around. When she fell onto the floor I couldn't help myself. I had to laugh. It was the most human thing I have done in a long time. This was done for English homework - All Boo's perspective :)


**A/N: Heyyyy readers! Its me again. **

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while - homework calls :(  
**

**This is part of my homework, and I decided to upload it here. So what do you all think?**

* * *

**_Boo Radley's point of view of the tire incident –_**

* * *

_It was all dark and hazy, like it always was in my dreams. Many faces flitted under my eyelids; some I used to know, some I have come to know in my adult years, but one thing always stays the same in these dreams. I'm caged in, and backed into a corner by __**them**__. I hated how they used my fears against me, and in every dream I didn't know how to smile…although why would I smile with what they did to me. I was in the same corner. My back ridged against the wooden wall. My father saying how proud he was of me, and then shouting about how God hated how I had turned out, how I was no son of his, how I was tainted by sin. The sharp punches to my gut, slaps, and blows I had received from his cold dead hands; the scars still haunted me now. Nathan would help me up, but then push me down again with another round of abuse; what I received from him was much worse than whatever our father did to me. Just as they backed me into that corner again; the land of dreams, and nightmares started to dissolve, and piece by piece my mentally unstable mind shut that painful door to my past, and opened the one that led to reality again. _

My heavy eyelids opened to the dim living room; I held my breath for a few heart beats. Listening to the empty house, waiting for my brothers fast approaching footsteps, so he could 'keep me in check' as our father had once called it; before I fought him back at his own game. When I realised that no one was home; apart from me and my shadow, I slowly lifted my body up, and out of the barely comfortable chair. My aching bones protested at the movements, but I needed to keep moving, if I stayed like that for much longer I would have remembered everything, and I didn't want that. My stomach growled from hunger, but I didn't have any appetite. It still surprised me when my body did something human. I stopped thinking I was human years ago, but sometimes I get that small glimmer of hope, that maybe Arthur wasn't lost after all. I shuffled towards the front window, and gingerly lifted the drape of the curtain a fraction.

The light danced around my flesh; sparkling on the pale sand paper that covered my bones. My blood-shot eyes squinted under the harsh rays of light. It had been a long time since I had been outside in weather like this, and I wasn't going to start again anytime soon. As I peered through the moulding panes of glass my ash grey eyes caught sight of those children again. The tallest of the three had brown hair that stuck up at the back from the heat; next to him was the kind girl. Her brown bob like hair showed she was different from the other girls I used to know. She had bangs that sometimes got in her way, and every time I had seen her, she was wearing overalls; it was a strange sight to see from inside this prison, but I was starting to get used to her unusual appearance. The shortest of the three; was different from them. He was as short as a young boy, and wore shorts that buttoned up to his stripped shirt, and he had a prominent cow lick.

I stood; leaning against the wall staring at their shenanigans. My childish nature longed to join in on their games, and the reproductions of 'Dracula', and 'The Phantom of the Opera', but I stayed put propped up against this house wishing to be accepted into society again. The tallest of the three gestured for the girl to do something; once she had gone the boys brought their heads together in silent conversation. The young girl came back rolling an old tire towards the boys. My eyebrows knitted together into confusion at what they were going to do.

"I'm first," Her slightly gravelly voice rang out against the quietness. I was sure she had said it, even if I didn't hear it clearly.

I became more confused by each passing second; until she climbed into the tire I did not know what was going to happen, but after seeing this it dawned on me like a tonne of bricks. They were going to roll the poor girl down the hill in that tire. Through my little peep-hole - as I liked to call it - I watched as the eldest boy – whose face was set into a deep frown – pushed the tire with all his might. I watched silently, watched whilst not breathing, watched as my eyes widened, and then watched her fall onto the ground as she fell out of the tire. The boys were running down the hill as quickly as their childish bodies could carry them down it; without gravity making them fall.

Her small body laid on the pavement for a couple of minutes, and I thought in that split second that those idiots had seriously hurt her, but she quickly shock off any pain and confusion with the boys yelling at her like they were.

"Scout, get away from there, come on!"

The panic in his voice scared my somewhat; I had never experienced that kind of caring before. The girl – Scout – rolled her head to the side, and then raised it ever so slightly, and looked straight towards the house I resided in. Her eyes went wide like saucers, and her mouth formed an 'O' shape. It was wrong of me, but I smirked at her with hints of humour filling my mind.

"Come on, Scout, don't just lie there!" The oldest boy screamed. "Get up, can'tcha?"

Scout got to her feet as quick as a flash; trembling a lot as she navigated her way from this house.

"Get the tire!" The same boy hollered. "Bring it with you! Ain't you got any sense at all?"

I felt sorry for her, but I couldn't help myself. It had been so long since I had felt like this, and that instinctual need to let my laughter bubble up, and overflow out of my mouth overcame me. I laughed because I was relieved, and because Scout looked funny. This was foreign to me – this kind of laughter. This was natural human laughter, not dead hollow chuckles, when Nathan tried to start conversation with his little brother.

The children retreated to the safety of their houses; I sighed, but the smile refused to leave my face. I knew the rumours that went around town about me, and as soon as I saw those kids who I assumed were siblings – apart from the small boy who I hadn't seen before. I decided to try and chance this phantom aura that surrounded me. I decided to do something nice for them. I was always told by my mother before she turned cold, to always give back to those who had given something to you. They gave me back my function to laugh, my happiness, and my humanity; since the gum I had left them would never be enough to repay them, I had to figure out what to give _my _children as a way of saying thank you.

* * *

**Boo's perspective of Scouts tire roll. Hope you like!**

**Review?  
**


End file.
